


princess solidarity

by inyourorbit



Series: band au: fallen from eden [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Halloween, Humor, One Shot, Stand Alone, band au, lipves - Freeform, maybe a little fluff, short and.. sweet?, thanks disney princess stage, yyxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyourorbit/pseuds/inyourorbit
Summary: They decided to let Jiwoo be in charge of finding the costumes for them.Regretfully.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: band au: fallen from eden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992088
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	princess solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something fun for halloween! 
> 
> kind comments and kudos are always appreciated. thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy! sorry for any typos! 
> 
> ps- i’m turning this au into a thing. currently in the process of writing a fic of how the band got together and met each other after i barely touched base on it in _you’re the only song i want to hear_ since that was just heavily a lipves fic.

Sooyoung stood in front of the mirror trying to suppress to urge to either laugh out loud at the reflection of herself before her or to scream. 

She was leaning toward the screaming but decided to file away the idea of having a little conversation with Jiwoo later instead. 

It wasn’t Wednesday, but _Fallen from Eden_ had been picking up more regular gigs here and there _finally_ but their usual venue asked if they would play on Halloween. Costumes weren’t mandatory but the bar would be putting up decorations and wanted to hold a costume contest. It was a yes, of course, to playing. They were college students, they weren’t planning on trick-or-treating and going to parties was always an options because their would undoubtedly be a few on and around campus but they might as well make a little money doing what they love to do. 

Jiwoo, however, thought wearing costumes on stage while performing was the _best idea ever_ and jumped at the opportunity. They decided to let Jiwoo be in charge of finding the costumes for them. 

Regretfully. 

Jiwoo stopped by earlier to drop off the three costumes for Sooyoung, Hyejoo, and Chaewon. And Sooyoung really didn’t ever think she’d be in her twenties and dressed as a Disney princess about to play in a _bar_ with her band. This was so stupid. She looked ridiculous. 

And she wanted to crawl in a hole when she heard a small knock on her bedroom door before it slowly creaked open to reveal Jungeun peaking around it.

“Hey—“ Jungeun starts, stopping almost immediately and Sooyoung hears a snort followed by loud unfiltered laughter.

When she turns to glare at the younger woman, Jungeun sobers up pretty quickly, kind of.

With an apologetic smile on her face she laughs lightly, “That glare doesn’t have the effect you think it does right now, babe.”

“Whatever,” Sooyoung mutters under her breath, reaching out her hand to shove at her girlfriend’s shoulder but Jungeun was too fast and pulled Sooyoung forward instead pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Who are you even supposed to be?”

She grabs the packaging from off her bed and hands it to Jungeun, really not wanting to have to answer the question all night. Or at all. It’s embarrassing.

“Sofia the first,” Jungeun reads, knowing better this time than to laugh. 

Sooyoung gives Jungeun a once over, taking in her appearance. She looks pretty, dressed casually in jeans and converse and Sooyoung’s leather jacket she thought she’d misplaced. 

She’s not even a little bit surprised that her girlfriend didn’t bother to join in on the festivities. Sooyoung felt envious. And even more impatient for Jiwoo to get here so she could give her a piece of her mind. 

“No costume for you?”

Jungeun shrugs, “No need. Just here to support my princess.” 

Sooyoung wanted to roll her eyes, make a joke that she’s pretty sure Jungeun is the one who likes being called a princess, but there was a time and a place and this wasn’t it. 

“I hate this!”

They hear Hyejoo gripe from outside Sooyoung’s room, following her voice into the living area where her and Chaewon look very much _not happy_ dressed as Aurora and Rapunzel, respectively. 

“I don’t wanna go,” Hyejoo grumbled, already situating herself on the couch and grabbing her video game controller, Chaewon right next to her following suit and getting comfortable. 

The older of the two looks up to Sooyoung, “We’re staying home.”

Sooyoung scoffs, grabbing the controller from the youngest, “No way. We’re a four person group and if I have to suffer through this then so do you.”

She really couldn’t say she blames them though. Hyejoo’s dress is _the_ pinkest dress and she might be having more inner rage toward Jiwoo than Sooyoung is but it’s just one night. Just a couple hours, if even. 

“Yeah,” Jungeun grins, still trying to downplay how funny she finds this all while trying to be supportive, “Princess solidarity. You’re all in this together.”

A knock on the door interrupts them, Jiwoo arriving just in time so they can head out to the venue together, her girlfriend Jinsol in tow and their fingers entwined.

Jiwoo’s energy and excitement is contagious enough that Sooyoung can’t find it in herself to be too upset anymore when she sees the Jiwoo beaming upon seeing everyone in their costumes even if she completely misses reading the tone in the room and that they’re clearly not as thrilled as she is about it. 

“Oh! Jungeun, good. You’re here!” Jiwoo hands over a costume for her, “I grabbed one for you too but forgot to drop it off with the others earlier.”

Cinderella. _Great._

The color drains from Jungeun’s face and Sooyoung can’t help but feel a little triumphant and amused by the sheer horror in Jungeun’s eyes at receiving her own princess costume. 

“Princess solidarity! We’re all in this together. Right, babe?”


End file.
